My Little Family
by exohun
Summary: "sehunnie, ayo buat bayi!" ucap jongin diantara sela sela acara makan pagi mereka. (KaixSehun)
1. Chapter 1

My Little Family

Forward

"sehunnie, ayo buat bayi!" ucap jongin diantara sela sela acara makan pagi mereka.

Description

Kim Jongin, seorang namja tampan yang menginginkan keturunan. Namun, apa yang terjadi setelah ia mendapatkan keturunan seperti yang ia inginkan? Benarkah keluarga kecilnya ini akan bahagia seperti apa yang ia pikirkan? (KaixSehun)

Character

EXO, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, dll.

.

.

.

a-yoooo! Ryuu kembali dengan ff ke-2 '-')/ mian sebelumnya untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan ff Beautiful Dancer #padahal gak ada yang nunggu.

FF akan segera dipublish secepatnya \(^o^)/

So, just wait for this ff! pai~


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Family

Chapter 1 : Baby?

Forward

"sehunnie, ayo buat bayi!" ucap jongin diantara sela sela acara makan pagi mereka.

Description

Kim Jongin, seorang namja tampan yang menginginkan keturunan. Namun, apa yang terjadi setelah ia mendapatkan keturunan seperti yang ia inginkan? Benarkah keluarga kecilnya ini akan bahagia seperti apa yang ia pikirkan?

Character

EXO, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, dll.

.

Normal Pov

Di pagi hari tampak sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Nampak jelas di wajah sang suami suatu rasa penasaran sambil menatap seorang namja manis yang berstatus sebagai 'istri'nya sedang mengolesi roti dengan selai berbagai rasa kesukaan sang suami. Sang 'istri' yang merasa ada yang menatapnyapun mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"wae jongin-ah?" Tanya namja manis itu dengan heran, pasalnya sedari tadi suaminya itu hanya diam saja sambil menatapnya membuat ia sedikit risih sebenarnya.

"ng, a-aku… aish, harus bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" jawab jongin dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikkan.

"hhh, katakan saja yang sebenarnya jongin." Ucap sehun masih tetap berkutat dengan roti dan selai.

"ne ne. kau tau bukan kalau kemarin aku berangkat dengan menggunakan transportasi umum? Saat aku berada didalam transportasi umum kemarin aku melihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang membawa bayi." Ucap jongin yang masih membuat sehun kebingungan.

"lalu apa hubunganya dengan menatapku intens begitu, hm?" tanya sehun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari roti roti yang masih belum diolesi selai.

"ya! Tatap aku jika aku sedang bicara sehunaa~" ucap jongin dengan manja sambil melakukan ekspresi bbuing bbuing milik istrinya.

"hmph. Berhentilah mencuri gerakan ku! Ne ne aku sudah menatapmu, lihat?" ucap sehun seraya mendongakan kepala agar sang suami berhenti mencuri gerakan bbuing bbuing miliknya. -_-

"kekekeke. Akhirnya kau menatapku." Ucap jongin disertai kekehan kecil yang membuat sang istri menjadi manyun-manyun-unyu-nan-menggemaskan.

"ya! Aish. Jawab pertanyaanku, kim jongin." Ucap sehun dengan nada little bossy-nya yang membuat jongin makin gemas untuk mencubit pipinya.

"ne ne~" ucap jongin dengan nurutnya.

"jadi?" tanya sehun dengan penasaran. "jadi apa?" jongin yang kelewat tulalit pun justru balik menanya.

"aish. Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya sehun dengan tidak sabarnya membuat jongin kembali ingat apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"ah itu aku hampir lupa. Sehunnie, ayo buat bayi!"

BRUK

Dan yah, sang istripun malah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri sehingga membuat sang suami justru menyeringai seram dan segera membawanya kekamar.

FIN

Chit-chat with author

# Terima kasih untuk yang ngereview atau pen ngefave atau ngefollow. Itu semua bener bener ngebuat ryuu jadi semangat nulis ^o^)9

And untuk yang kemarin nanya, ini MPREG bukan GS, uke!sehun, tidak bergenre angst, dan pasti ada konfliknya u-u

Btw. This isn't the end. So, wait for the next chap~

Once again thanks you for :

destyrahmasari , mitatitu , askasufa , YoungChanBiased , alcici349 , babyjello , GLux99 , zhehoons , woyifan , JI Dray , , Oh Jizze , nin nina .


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Family

Chapter 2 : I'll never leave you, sehuna

Forward

"ya! Apanya yang baik baik saja tubuhmu benar benar panas! Ayo kerumah sakit sekarang juga"

Description

Kim Jongin, seorang namja tampan yang menginginkan keturunan. Namun, apa yang terjadi setelah ia mendapatkan keturunan seperti yang ia inginkan? Benarkah keluarga kecilnya ini akan bahagia seperti apa yang ia pikirkan?

Character

EXO, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, dll.

.

Normal Pov

Sudah 4 minggu sejak kejadian dimana Kim JongIn meminta keturunan pada sang istri. Walaupun sang suami harus membujuk sang istri agar mau melakukan hubungan-if-you-know-what-i-mean- dikarenakan ketakutan sang istri akan melakukan hubung tersebut. Yah, dan juga jangan lupakan pengorbanan sang suami yang harus mendapatkan bekas bekas tamparan ataupun rematan sangat kuat pada rambutnya dari sang istri saat ia hendak "memakan" sang istri.

Dan disinilah mereka, berada di ruang makan sambil memakan makanannya masing-masing. Yah, walaupun sang suami yang terkadang melirik jumlah makan porsi sang istri yang bisa dibilang teramat sangat dikit tersebut.

"ya sehunnie~ kau kenapa,eoh?" Tanya sang suami, Kai, yang akhirnya mulai angkat bicara karena tidak tahan lagi melihat sang istri yang terlihat seperti gusar dan kebingungan.

"gwenchanayo…." Jawab sang istri,Sehun, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Terlihat sekali bahwa hanya orang bodoh yang akan terpedaya dengan kalimat "gwenchana" tersebut. Dan sepertinya kali ini Jongin tidak termaksud dalam daftar orang bodoh.

"kau benar benar tidak apa apa, hm? Kau benar benar terlihat seperti orang sakit" Tanya Jongin sambil memandang wajah istrinya yang kelihatan sangat pucat.

"ne, jongin. Nan gwenchana" ujar sehun sambil memaksakan senyumnya agar sang suami berhenti mengkhawatirkannya.

"aish, aku benar benar tidak percaya padamu, sehuna! Sini, biar ku raba keningmu." Ucap jongin sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh sang istri yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Sementara, sang istri pun hanya bisa diam saat telapak tangan milik suaminya itu sudah bertengger dengan manis dikeningnya.

"ya! Apanya yang baik baik saja tubuhmu benar benar panas! Ayo kerumah sakit sekarang juga" ucap jongin dengan sedikit menaikkan pita suaranya sambil menarik sang istri agar mengikutinya kerumah sakit.

"Jongin, nan gwenchana. Jika kau mengantarku kerumah sakit lalu bagaiman dengan pekerjaanmu?" Ucap sehun yang ikut menaikkan pita suaranya.

"aish, aku tidak peduli. Ya—" ucapan jongin segera terputus oleh jawaban sang istri.

"bukankah kau sedang sibuk, jongin? Sudahlah, aku baik baik saja, jongin." Sambung Sehun yang membuat Jongin menghela napas.

"baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit. Tapi kau harus kerumah sakit sendiri, oke?" ucap jongin yang diiringi oleh anggukan sehun. Jongin yang melihat anggukan kecil itupun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mengambil tasnya.

"kalau begitu aku kerja dulu, ne? pai pai~" ucap jongin seraya mengacak rambut sehun dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

SKIP

Normal Pov

Hari sudah gelap saat jongin hendak memasukkan mobilnya. Ia pun melihat ke jam tangan pemberian sang istri yang melingkar dengan manisnya di tangannya.

"_sudah jam 7? Kenapa sehun tidak menyalakan lampu rumah seperti biasanya? Apakah ada- shit jongin! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak tidak, mungkin ia lupa. Ya, ia pasti lupa._" Pikir jongin saat ada perasaan sedikit takut saat ia melihat ada keganjalan pada rumahnya. Ia pun segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan langsung terkaget kaget waktu mendapati rumahnya sedang dalam keadaan tidak terkunci dan terbuka. Ia pun langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya dan memanggil nama sang istri.

"Sehunaaa~ aku pulang!" jika biasanya ketika ia mengucapkan salam saat memasuki rumah selalu ada yang menyahut, sekarang saat ia mengucapkan salam tak ada yang menyahut, yang membuat perasaannya makin khawatir. Ia pun mulai khawatir dan terus mengucapkan bahkan meneriaki nama sang istri sambil menyari nyari keberadaan istrinya. Ia pun mulai mengetuk bahkan menggedor pintu toilet saat dilihatnya terang lampu yang berasal dari celah celah pintu toilet.

"Sehunaaaaa! Kau ada didalam,sayang?" Tanya jongin yang tidak mendapat respon apapun. Ia pun segera membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan kembali mencari keberadaan sehun saat ia tidak menemukan apapun dalam toilet. Jongin pun segera menuju kelantai atas, atau lebih tepatnya kekamarnya. Ia pun merasa lega saat dilihatnya sang istri yang duduk dilantai balkon kamar mereka dengan memunggunginya. jongin pun masuk kedalam kamar dan membalikan tubuh sehun agar menghadap kearahnya. Hati jonginpun terasa berdenyut sakit dilihatnya sang istri menangis tanpa suara dengan tatapan mata yang begitu kosong.

" sehunnie! gwenchana? Kau kenapa menangis, eoh?" Tanya jongin dengan lembut seraya membawa tubuh sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"….." namun bukannya sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan ia justru tak mendapatkan sepotong kata pun dari sehun.

"waeyo, hun? Astaga. Apakah kau masih sakit?!" Tanya jongin kembali seraya melonggarkan pelukannya agar ia bisa melihat wajah sang istri.

"…." Lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Ia pun dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh sehun untuk segera membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat saat ia pikir kalau sehunnya sedang sakit, namun sepertinya sehun mulai ingin menjawab pertanyaan jongin, sehunpun menggenggam lengan jongin bermaksud agar jongin menurunkannya.

"waeyo?" Tanya jongin dengan tidak sabaran karena dari tadi sehun terus saja berdiam diri tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"…"

"waeyo sehuna? Jangan berdiam diri seperti ini. Tindakanmu benar benar membuat hatiku sakit." Tanya jongin sambil melembutkan perkataannya. Jongin pun tersentak kaget saat sehun langsung menerjangnya lalu memeluknya sambil terisak kencang. Jongin pun membalas memeluknya erat.

"eh? Waeyo sehuna?" Tanya jongin sedikit lega karena Sehun yang barusan saja menerjangnnya sambil terisak, yah itu lebih baik daripada harus melihat Sehun-nya itu menangis dalam diam.

"hiks hiks~ i-ini lebih hiks bb-baik kau lihat sen-hiks-diri." Ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda dengan lambing seoul internasional hospital. Jongin hanya bingung melihatnya, ia pun segera membukanya dengan sabaran. Setelah amplop tersebut sudah sepenuhnya terkoyak ia pun mengambil surat hasil keterangan. Ia pun membelakakan matanya saat dilihatnya hasil tes, bahwa Sehunnya positif hamil.

"KYAAAAAAAA~~~~ Sehunaaaaa~ kita akan menjadi orang tua~~ akhirnyaa~~" pekik Jongin sambil loncat-loncat kesana kemari masih memegang surat keterangan kehamilan Sehun tersebut. Namun, ia pun segera berhenti berteriak kegirangan saat didengarnya sehun masih terisak.

"eoh? Waeyo sehunnie? Kau sangat senang ya, hm?" Tanya Jongin sambil memeluk erat Sehun dari belakang sambil menggesekkan hidungnya pada leher Sehun.

"hiks, aniya…." Ucap sehun dengan parau sambil menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Jongin tersentak kaget akan jawabannya.

"eh?! Waeyo?" Tanya Jongin dengan memelototkan matanya.

"hiks, nanti kalau ke-kehamilanku hiks makin besar usianya hiks k-kau hiks pasti aa-akan meninggalkanku lalu hiks k-kau pas-ti hiks me-meninggalkan hiks a-aku." Ucap Sehun dengan terisak-isak bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa ia mengulang kata katanya, sehingga membuat Jongin tidak tega melihatnya.

"hei, kata siapa aku akan meninggalkan mu, hm? Lagipula memang kenapa kalau kehamilan mu makin besar? Itukan makin baik sayang~" ucap Jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hiks t-tapi nanti kalau hiks ke-kehamilannya hiks makin besar nanti aa-aku hiks a-akan menjadi gg-gemuk d-dan j-jelek hiks lalu hiks k-kau akan hiks-" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jongin sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak duluan, ia tidak menyangka bahwa sehun akan berpikir seperti itu.

"AHAHAHAHAHA~~ SE-SEHUNA APA YANG AHAHAHAHAHA~~ KAU PIKIRKAN?" ucap Jongin diselingi dengan suara tawa yang tidak bias dibilang kecil itu.

"ya! Kenapa kau tertawa? Itu tidak lucu!" ucap Sehun yang sudah berhenti menangis sambil membalikan badannya dan menghadap kearah Jongin.

"AHAHAHAHAHA~~ JADI AHAHA~ ITU ALASANMU,EOH? AHAHAHAHA~ ADUH PERUTKU~~" tanya Jongin yang masih tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"ya! Berhenti tertawa!" ucap sehun dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Ia pun mulai memukul dada bidang Jongin saat dirasanya suaminya itu tidak berhenti tertawa.

"ne ne~ aku sudah berhenti tertawa, huna~ jadi itu yang membuat menangis eoh? Aih kau begitu kekanak-kanakan, sehunaa." Ucap jongin sambil mengusap pucuk kepala sehun dengan lembut.

"aish! A-aku kan hanya takut." Jawab sehun dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya agar orang yang berada dihadapannya tidak melihat warna pipinya yang sekarang sudah berubah kemerahan.

"aigoo~ istriku memang manis hm." Ucap Jongin sambil mengangkat wajah sehun yang tertunduk. Setelah dirasanya sang istri yang tidak kunjung menjawab. Ia pun mulai menggoyang goyangkan tubuh yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"aku tidak peduli kalau kau akan menjadi gendut nanti kalau baby kita makin besar. Aku yakin kau pasti akan tetap cantik, sayang~" gombal Jongin kepada sang istri yang dibalas dengan death glare yang sebenarnya bias dibilang sangat unyu tsb.

"ya! Jadi nanti kalau aku jadi gendut terus jelek, bagaimana? Kau masih mau mencintaiku, huh?" ucap Sehun yang kini matanya mulai berair.

"aish tentu saja aku janji akan mencintaimu dalam keadaan apapun, kau tidak percaya?" Tanya Jongin kepada sehun yang dijawab dengan gelengan sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya seringaian membuat Jongin sweatdrop.

"aish aku sedang bersungguh sungguh, oh sehun!" jawab Jongin yang malah membuat sehun terkekeh kecil.

"ne ne~~ mian Jonginnie~ aku percaya~ tapi ingat ya janjimu!" Ucap sehun sambil terkekeh menggemaskan membuat Jongin kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang kembali ceria.

"ne nae princess~ ngomong ngomong…."

"hm? Wae?"

"aku lapar, sehuna."

"oh, lalu?"

"kau tidak memasak apapun."

"ah ne~ yasudah aku mau masak dulu."

"tidak usah, kau memasak kan butuh waktu lama~ aku keburu lapar, hun."

"lalu? Kau mau aku memesan makanan saja,eoh?"

"ani."

"lalu kau mau makan apa?"

"aku mau makan kamu saja, hun."

BRUK

Yak, tebakan kalian benar saudara saudara. Lagi lagi sang istri justru pingsan.

TBC

Woahahaha, ending ni chapter rada gaje ya-_- mianhae~~

And thanks untuk yang mereview/ngefollow/ngefav kalian luar biasa~ /ariel's style/

Btw, banyak yang kemarin ngira kalau ffnya udah end, belum kok belum ;A;

And once again thanks banget buat yg ngereview/follow/fav . big hug for you~~ /bow/

Pai~~


End file.
